Our Love
by Swag Joker
Summary: -no Summary- / Yoogeun x Ziyu from Hello Baby / mind to Read and Riview please?


Nb : Ini hanya kegilaan semata karena author lagi menggilai ullzang baby dan author bukan pedofil! /apa hubungannya? –"/ dedicate for Kekemato2560 :v biar cepet sembuh. Selamat berimajinasi

.

.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengamu.._

_Karena itulah aku kembali.._

_Sesuai dengan janji kita saat itu.._

_._

_._

Our Love

.

.

.

_Ting Tong~_

_Ting Tong~_

"Loh? Aneh... padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang hari ini," gumam Ziyu. Namja yang baru memasuki kelas 1 SMA itu dengan gemas menekan tombol bel lagi.

_Bheeetss_

"Uwaaaa~" pekik Zitu kaget. Dari langit bertebaran kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna pink pucat, bagaikan hujan kelopak bungan pada siang hari.

"Selamat datang Ziyu!" ucap seorang namja lainnya dari atas atap. Sang pelaku yang menyebarkan kelopak bunga sakura tersebut. Ziyu dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah dan dengan seulas senyum manis kebanggaannya dia melambaikan tangannya kepelaku tersebut.

"Aku pulang Yoogeun hyung!" pekiknya bahagia.

_Namanya Ye Ziyu, kelas 1 SMA. Dia merupakan anak keturunan China. Tinggal di Korea karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan dan kakaknya sibuk kuliah di luar negeri sehingga dia haru menetap di rumah saudaranya secara bergilir._

_Dia tinggal dirumah Yoogeun sejak kelas 1 SMP dan sejak Ziyu tinggal bersama Yoogeun, pribadinya mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. _

_Kemudian dia harus ikut kakaknya ke Belanda dan berpisah selama 3 tahun.._

"Kakakmu pasti repot ya kerja diluar negeri dan harus mengawasimu, Ziyu memang lebih baik tinggal dan bersekolah disini," kata Bibi Jung sambil memeluk Ziyu erat membuat Ziyu sulit bernafas.

Ziyu bersorak didalam hatinya, kali ini dia akan satu sekolahan dengan Yoogeun.

"Tapi ada sedikit masalah.." kata Bibi Jung membuat Yoogeun dan Ziyu menatap Bibi Jung. "Aku dberitahu sekolah untuk merahasiakan bahwa kalian tinggal serumah,"

Ziyu terdiam.

"Berarti... harus berbohong?" gumamnya. Sementara Bibi Jung berlari kekamar untuk mengambil seragam untuk Ziyu pakai besoknya.

Yoogeun menatap Ziyu, sedikit semburat merah menjalar dipipinya.

"A.. Apa kita juga harus merahasiakan kalau kita pacaran ya.." tanya Yoogeun pada dirinya sendiri membuat Ziyu tersentak dan pipinya merona seperti kepiting rebus.

'Padahal sudah senang bisa satu sekolah dengan Yoogeun hyung tetapi harus dirahasiakan... Jadi tidak tenang...' gumam Ziyu.

.

.

.

"Nah.. Rambut sudah rapi, seragam juga oke!" gumam Ziyu sambil mematut dirinya didepan kaca yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ziyu ayo berangkat!" panggil Yoogeun dari arah ruang depan.

"Iya!" sahutnya sambil membawa tas ranselnya dan menemui Yoogeun. "Aku sudah siap hyung," kata Ziyu sambil menyandang ranselnya. Yoogeun tersenyum dan tanganya terjulur ke arah dada Ziyu.

_Sreettt.._

"H-hyung?! A-Ada apa?" tanya Ziyu dengan wajah memerah. Wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak 2 centi. "Diam sebentar," kata Yoogeun serius. Ziyu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yoogeun yang hangat serta suara berat khas anak remaja yang terkesan menggoda saat didengar dengan jarak dekat seperti ini.

Ziyu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya dan memperhatikan jari-jari panjang Yoogeun yang dengan telaten merapihkan dasi yang dia kenakan.

"Cara memasang dasimu salah," ujar Yoogeun dengan wajah datarnya. Ziyu hanya bisa gelagapan sambil memasang cengirannya. "Ah iya! Aku tidak sadar hehe.."

"Dasar kau ini, ayo kita pergi," kata Yoogeun sembari menggenggam tangan Ziyu keluar rumah menuju sekolah mereka.

"Ziyu-ah, nanti jika sudah sampai kau jalan duluan supaya tidak ketahuan ne?" kata Yoogeun tegas. Matanya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang akan mereka lewati.

"Iya hyung aku mengerti," kata Ziyu lirih.

.

.

.

"Wah, tumben sekali. Jarang-jarang kita bisa melihatnya sepagi ini," ujar seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam khas skolah yang akan Ziyu masuki. "Apa tidak aneh dia sudah datang jam segini?" timpal temannya. Ziyu melihat kearah gerombolan para yeoja yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramai.

Ziyu menahan gejolak jantungnya yang hendak ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat Yoogeun melintas didepannya. Penuh dengan kharisma dan tenang dan... tampan.

Ziyu tersenyum, Yoogeun memang tampan seperti model, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dengan rambut coklat yang terurai berantakan karena angin. Ekspresinya yang datar membuat Ziyu kembali merona.

.

.

.

Kelas 1 – A

"Namaku Ye Ziyu mohon bantuannya," kata Ziyu mengakhiri perkenalannya yang idsabut oleh tepuk tangan. Ziyu kemudian berjalan ketempat duduknya yang terletak di deretan ke 2 sebelah kiri dekat jendela.

"Aku ketua kelas disini, William Leo, atau kau bisa panggil aku Leo!" kata namja yang ada disebelah kanan Ziyu. "Hai," sapa Ziyu sambil tersenyum. Sepasang mata Ziyu menangkap sosok Yoogeun yang duduk dibarisan depan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Anak itu bernama Jung Yoogeun," kata Leo tiba-tiba membuat Ziyu terkejut. Leo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa semua anak perempuan atau yang berstatuskan uke juga menyukainya, dia itu seperti pangeran di sekolah ini," jelas Leo dan Ziyu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ziyu berjalan menelusuri koridor yang menuju taman belakang sekolah itu sambil bersenandung.

"Yak! Kembali!" teriak Leo dari kejauhan. Ziyu yang penasaran langsung menghampiri Leo yang berada dikandang ayam.

"Awas Ziyu! Ayam jantan itu kabur!" teriak Leo memperingati. sementara ayam itu dengan ganasnya berkari kearah Ziyu

_Zrutt.._

"Oh begitu.. Kamu mau main di luar ya?" kata Ziyu denganwajah polosnya membuat Leo speachless.

"Kok bisa?! Padahal ayam itu tidak mau patuh padaku yang bertugas menjaganya!" protes Leo menggebu-gebu. "Aku dari dulu mudah berteman dengan binatang," jawab Ziyu sambil mengusap kepala ayam jantan yang terlihat tenang itu.

Leo terdiam sebentar melihat Ziyu yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih aku tertolong sekali. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau menolongku karena ketakutan.. Aku jadi lega," kata Leo sambil menutup pintu kandang setelah meletakan ayam jantan tersebut.

"A.. anu.. Apa aku boleh ikut membantu?" tanya Ziyu . "Soalnya aku senang kamu tadi mengajakku saat pelajaran olahraga.." tutunya dengan rona yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar senang!" kata Leo sambil memeluk Ziyu tiba-tiba membuat Ziyu tertawa kecil.

"Hayo Leo, jangan menganggu anak pindahan," tegur seseorang dengan suara khasnya. "Hari sudah gelasp sebaiknya kalian pulang," lanjut orang itu dengan datarnya. Leo mendekati orang tersebut dan menyengir, "Apa sih Yoogeun, kau juga mau dipeluk ya?" ledek Leo. "Tidak mungkin bodoh!" bantah Yoogeun dengan wajah yang merona. "Kenapa? Padahala dulu kan kamu suka padaku," kata Leo dengan santainya.

'Eh...' Ziyu tersentak.

"Coba dengar Ziyu, anak ini pernyah menyatakan cinta padaku waktu kami masih SD," cerita Leo dengan jahilnya. "Itu kan waktu kita masih kecil pabbo! Jangan dengarkan, anak pindahan!" bantah Yoogeun dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ziyu menggaruk pelipisnya dan tersenyum canggung. "Kalian berdua mirip ya," celetuknya.

"Tidak mirip kok!" bantah mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan kemudian hening seketika kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Oh iya waktu SMP aku pernah dikira kamu loh," kata Yoogeun.

"Waktu wisata sekolah?"

"Iya iya!"

_Pong_

Ziyu merasa dilupakan.

.

.

.

"Ziyu makan sama-sama yuk!" panggil Ziyu yang sedang menata mejanya dengan temannya yang lain.

'Senangnya bisa dapat teman baru..' pikir Ziyu.

"Ah! Lauren bagi gorenganmu dong!"

"Kalau begitu tukar dengan apa ya?"

Ziyu hanya bisa terdiam melihat keakraban mereka.

"Ziyu juga mau tukar dengan udang gorengku?" tawar Leo sambil menyodorkan udang goreng didepan wajah Ziyu.

'Udang?! Aku kan alergi udang! Tidak sopan kalau aku menolaknya tapi aku pernah bertengkar dengan Yoogeun hyung karena memaksakan diri.. Aduh bagaimana ini?' Ziyu berkecamuk didalam dirinya sendiri . 'Otthokae?!'

"Kayaknya enak tuh, berikan padaku," kata Yoogeun tiba-tiba dari belakang Ziyu dan langsung memakan udang itu membuat Ziyu menghela nafas lega. Ziyu melirik kearah Leo dan terdiam.

'Loh.. Jangan-jangan Leo...'

.

.

Ziyu menopang kedua dagunya sambil menatap kearah lapangan dimana Yoogeun sedang berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Kau sedang lihat Yoogeun ya?" tegur Leo membuat Ziyu kelabakan, "Ng.. Tidak! Bukan!"

"Yoogeun sudah punya pacar loh,"

"Ko..Kok kamu tau?!" tanya Ziyu panik.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka pacaran jarak jauh, dia tidak pernah bilang pacarnya tinggal dan sekolah dimana, akhir-akhir ini dia juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.. Apa mereka putus larena terpisah jauh ya?" kata Leo membuat Ziyu diam tidak berkutik.

"Tapi kalau kamu benar-benar menyukainya.." lanjut Leo "Kamu tidak akan mau menyerah meskipun dia sudah punya pacar atau tidak."

_Deg.._

"Leo... suka dengan Yoogeun ya?" tanya Ziyu membuat wajah Leo memerah.

"Rahasia!" jawabnya dengan cengiran.

'Anak seceria itu menyukai Yoogeun, dia selalu ada di samping Yoogeun hyung.. Seandainya Yoogeun hyung.. Menyukai Leo lagi...' Ziyu mencengkram ujung bajunya.

'Aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Leo yang sudah cerita tentang perasaannya.. Aku akan bilang kalau aku juga menyukai Yoogeun hyung lebih dari apa yang dia rasakan.."

"Leo.. eh? Kemana dia?" gumam Ziyu mencari Yoogeun yang tiba-tiba hilang. "Apa dia dikelas ya?" timpal Ziyu.

_Sreet.._

"Aku menyukaimu Yoogeun!"

_Deg.._

Ziyu terdiam.

Yoogeun... Leo... Dia mencium Yoogeun..

.

.

TBC / Del? Riview yaa


End file.
